Cute
by KettleKornKueen
Summary: HouseChase, slash, oneshot, pre show, Chase comes in for a job interview with House and House finds him very cute.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: Uh... I dunno what to say… so I guess: ENJOY!

He was cute.

Yes, he was definitely very cute.

Not ruggedly handsome. Not smoking hot. Not drop dead gorgeous.

Cute.

But, he was very, very high up on the "cuteness" scale.

House decided about the blond haired boyish looking man sitting uncomfortably across from him. He shifted in his seat as House studied him.

"So…," House started swaying back and forth in his swivel chair. The boyish man snapped to attention. "Why do you want to work here, Randy?"

The other male in the room cleared his throat, "Um… actually it's Robert, sir," Robert Chase's eyes quickly darted around the room. House recognized that look—he was planning out an escape route.

"Okay… _Robert_. Why do you want to work here?" House repeated as he laced his fingers behind his head.

House could tell that Chase was a people-pleaser right away. He figured out what you wanted out of him in about two seconds of meeting you. House was the same way himself, only the difference was Chase gave you what you wanted and House… well, House just didn't really care all that much. But he could see that Chase was different.

Chase took a deep breath, "I believe that the experience of working here closely, with such an incredible doctor as yourself, will help transform me into a better and more effective diagnostician and doctor, sir," the response was robotic, passionless. He had deduced that House had an ego liked to be tended to often and that House liked to control, to mold young doctors into his minions and then Chase gauged his answer accordingly. He was, also, incredibly polite… "Sir"… House hated the sound of that.

"Well, Ricky…," House trailed off shuffling through some papers.

"I- it's Robert, sir."

House sighed and stopped shuffling through papers. Instead he slapped his newly freed hands down on the desk and stared at Chase intently, "I'll make you a deal. You stop calling me sir and I'll get your name right."

"Okay, si- House." House started shuffling again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…," House exclaimed coming across a copy of a medical certification document that had the name "Robert Chase" written on it.

"Pardon?" Chase asked still polite, but without the "sir"… it was a start.

"I thought you said your name was Robert _Allen_. But it says here," House thrust a finger towards the page, "that your name is Robert _Chase_."

Chase looked down, "Al- Allen is my mother's ma- maiden name. I- I've been meaning to get it ch—," Chase managed to stutter before House cut him off.

"Chase? Like as in _Rowan _Chase?" House was flabbergasted. The world renowned rheumatologist's son was sitting in front of him and trying to cover it up none the less.

House had received a phone call from the former mentioned famous doctor a few weeks ago he had said that he was sending his boy up for an interview. House had been impatiently waiting to see the spawn of one of the greatest doctors in his felids… and this is not at all what he was expecting.

He was thinking he would be an ugly, stuck up, egotistical, narcissistic ass hole who would play the "do you know who my father is?" card every chance he got. Not a shy, jumpy kid that probably finished med school and puberty in the same week. And _definitely _not a shy, jumpy kid that probably finished med school and puberty in the same week and House was having extremely unprofessional thoughts about.

Chase sighed, looked down, and bit at a hang nail.

"You're hired," House said dropping the certification down.

Chase gave him a puzzled look followed closely by a disappointed one, "If you're giving me this job just because of my father then…," Chase shook his head and stood up, grabbing his coat off the back of the chair.

House stared up at him in shock, once again.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Dr. House," Chase extended his hand across the desk. House didn't take it.

"I'm not," House simply said leaning back on his chair. Of course, he was completely, he needed to know now why Chase was so closed off and secretive about whom his father was. Chase once again looked puzzled, "You have excellent recommendations, you were the top of your class and graduated two years in advance, it looks like you're already an excellent doctor from where I'm sitting." House continued, "There is no reason _not _to hire you."

Chase blinked, "Oh…,"

"You want the job?"

"Yeah… totally," Chase's face instantly brightened.

"Just a few things to clear up," House said, Chase sat down so fast it was like his butt was magnetized and the chair was metal.

"Why do you want to work here? For real," House asked dying for a real answer.

Chase sighed, "It's as far away from home as possible."

House nodded tucking this into his memory to manipulate Chase with later, "Okay, number two: from now on I'm 'House' and you're 'Chase' got it?"

This time it was Chase's turn to nod, "Is that it?"

House shook his head.

Chase looked up at him quizzically.

House leaned across the table wrapped his hands around Chase neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He knew this was an alright thing to do because he could sense Chase checking him out the second he walked through the door. And not in a "so _this _is my maybe new boss" way. Chase responded by kissing back and tangling his hands in House's hair. House pulled back but only about a fourth and inch he then licked his lips but they were so close he ended up making some contact with Chase as he did so. Then in a deep sexy voice he asked, "What are you doing for dinner tonight?"

A sly smile crept across Chase's face.

Oh, yes, House defiantly liked cute.


End file.
